Doubles is equal to Tough love
by yuunon hitei
Summary: an interview with the doubles pair of your choice...just send in your request as well as the questions you want to ask them... UPDATED! NEW QUESTION! Secrets they know..REVEALED!
1. Dirty pair

Doubles tough love: Hyotei interview.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis okay…

Here I thought of doing a warm up fic to get me charged up to continue with love in the tennis court… you can request on which doubles pair you would want to hear in this interview as well as the questions that are going to be asked.

I do hope you like it…

If ever you don't click that review button waaaay down….scroll down….

------------------------------

_**First up is the Dirty pair of Hyotei Gakuen.**_

_**Name:**_

Mukahi Gakuto

_**Describe Yourself: **_

Rich, famous and loved by everyone. That's typical me

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

He's just useful when he's on the court. But, really, Yuushi can get too annoying.

Like during White day, he sent me carrot cake and told me on the card that he's such a genius because he was the only idiot who would send carrot cake on white day. Duh? That's just plain stupid.

And his ridiculous hobby of watching sappy romance movies is just crazy!

**_Your greatest rival: _**

Kikumaru of course! I admit that he's good. But you saw the game during the Kanto tournament, I am a better acrobatic player than he is. And for the benefit of everyone, I have conquered my stamina problem, so beware Kikumaru!. If we meet again in the courts, the golden pairs legacy will end (laughs devilishly).

_**The person you envy the most…**_

Nobody! Why would I envy anyone? I am rich and I'm good in tennis. I can get anything that I want.

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

Why do you have to know? Fine! I'll tell only because I don't want you to think that I am weak with girls…

Of course I did, with a 2nd year last summer. But she couldn't pass as my girlfriend.

I have high standards, higher than Atobe's.

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

Shishido Ryo. Hyotei's mascot..hahaha…that bandage on his eyebrow is a pure sign of stupidity. He's gonna cut away his hair and he ends up scratching his face..stupid!

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

Of course, yes! Just because he's our captain doesn't mean he can order us around major..

_**Have you secretly tried to mess up with your captain's name?**_

A

Terribly

Obnoxious

Buffoon

Envious of

Kunimitsu Tezuka;

Exceptionally

Insane

Going

Outrageous

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

That's easy! Yuushi thinks his violin teacher is hot! Big time!

**_Defend Yourself: You are Hyotei's most childish member._**

No I'm not! Jirou is! Why do you always see me? Who told you that? Yuushi?

**Yuushi**: No I didn't. Oh and Gakuto…

**Jirou**: Gakuto, I think your biology class frog snuck in your bag and is currently roaming…somewhere around (looks around) here…

**Gakuto**: Will you two shut up! I'm in an interview.

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Fears? I don't have fears (croak)

Aaaahhhhh! FROG!

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

YUUSHI! GET THIS STUPID FROG AWAY FROM MEE!!! EEEW!!!

(After getting rid of the frog…)

**_Name_**: Oshitari Yuushi

**_Describe Yourself: _**

I am the great tensai of Hyotei

**_Tell us something about your partner_**:

He's childish, lively and obnoxious but he has his uses in doubles though he's somewhat dependent on me. But he can do singles now..

**_Your greatest rival: _**

Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku. That tennis prodigy is the only hurdle to my spotlight. I can do his counters anytime, or better, surpass him. Unfortunately, Jirou had the chance to play against him so (sigh).

_**Your partner is complaining about you. What can you say?**_

He's complaining when he has a tensai for a partner? He's a bit annoying and is hard to keep in line, yet he never heard me complain.

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

Once.. twice.. a few times during valentines and Christmas.

**Gakuto:** Those are lies! He talks big yet he's more of a wimp than Ohtori when it comes to asking girls out.

**Yuushi:** Gakuto this is my interview, go away.

**Gakuto:** Fine! I hate you!!

**Yuushi:** Hate me later.

**Gakuto:** You're always making me wait!

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

Oishi Syuichiroh…but do be quiet about it.

_**Tell us why..swear we won't tell**_

Because his head looks like a bowling ball and if you try imagining him in a long dress with apron..hmf..(Covers his mouth and straightens up after a few seconds). Next question please..

_**Have you secretly tried to mess up with your captain's name?**_

If you swear not to tell Atobe I'll talk…

There was one time when Ohtori, Shishido, Gakuto and me went out. I offered to treat the others but when the bill came, we ate at Atobe's reataurant, my credit card got blocked and I ran out of cash so I told them that Atobe will pay the bill since we are already known there.

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

Gakuto loves to cross-dress whenever he gets in trouble to get out of it.

**_Defend Yourself: You are a very shy person_**

That's half true. But tennis will be my strength.

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

A tensai knows when to draw the line unlike my bouncy partner…

**Gakuto:** Oy Yuushi! Are you talking about me over there?

**Yuushi:** Currently, none of your business

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

Grow up and..um..grow tall..and change your hairstyle so that you won't be mistaken as my girlfriend who has a flat chest.

**Gakuto**: What did you say?

**Yuushi:** I said grow old and eat well or you'll get rheumatic.

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Snakes..one bite and they can kill. But that Kaidoh Kaoru is no threat at all


	2. Golden pair

Doubles tough love: Seigaku interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis okay…**

I am really shaking right now….Your reviews makes me so happy….oh and I would like to thank Ravien for letting me use the froggy fear of Gakuto in her /his Princes and the frog fic.. Thank you very much!

I started with the Dirty pair last time because they were my favorite….first favorite. Now here's my second favorite….the Golden pair!

I really can't qualify as a POT fan…I HAVENT WATCHED ANY MATCHES OF RIKKAIDAI YET!!! HELP!!! What episode are they in? (innocent).. but I do want to thank the precious reviews….ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA!

**You can request on which doubles pair you would want to hear in this interview as well as the questions that are going to be asked. **

-------------------

**_Name: _**

Kikumaru Eiji

_**Describe Yourself: **_

Adorable and irresistibly loved by everyone, Don't you think? Nyaha

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

Oishi? He's the best! He's always there to back me up and he plays the best doubles with me. He's also Seigaku no haha; Fits him perfectly ne?

_**Your greatest rival:**_

(Gives an evil stare) Gakuto! He's the only girl member of the Hyotei boy's tennis team, Good thing Momo and I beat him during the Kanto tournament. He has all this ego around him that brought him down! Hehehehehe.

_**The person you envy the most…**_

Fuji (sigh). Because Yumiko one-chan doesn't leave him toothpaste less.

And he has a fans club! Most of its members is half the population of Seigaku. He's so popular and smart.

I'm not saying that I'm not smart, I'm smart too! His only plus was the fans club part.

Maybe I should start our own website..hmmm.(thinks hard).

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

Not yet… but Momo did! Only thing is we didn't see it because of Inui

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

As a good sempai, Oishi said that I shouldn't make fun of anyone….(thinks hard). But I do like giving people nicknames…but that doesn't count…

I like to make fun of Gakuto! Hahaha just thinking of him..haha..makes me laugh. And of course Oishi. Seigaku no haha.

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

Not yet! Or maybe once..or..twice…stepping out of the line for a few times. I have reasons! That lap-running addict (oops) is his title as a buchou.

_**Have you secretly tried to mess up with your captain's name?**_

I accidentally did just now. Don't tell Tezuka or he'll make me run laps.

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

I know that Oishi likes to imagine Tezuka in a clown's costume.

**_Defend Yourself: You are the most childish member of Seigaku_**

Hear me people, I may act and sound childish but I do my talking in the courts. Do you?

There that was so mature…ne?****

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

I want to play doubles with you forever Oishi..(In the verge of tears)

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

The trauma after the story of Inui has developed my fear in ghosts and those Inui juices. Maybe my fear is Inui's weirdness…

Thank you very much for your time Kikumaru-san…

**Kikumaru**: No problem…You know what..

**Tezuka:** Eiji your interview is over. Now continue running your laps with everyone!

**Kikimaru:** Hai! (Whispers) lap running addict buchou…well I'll call Oishi for you.

_**Name:**_

Oishi Syuichiroh

_**Describe Yourself: **_

That's hard …let's see..Nice and quiet?

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

Eiji, yes, he's a bit hard to handle sometimes. Although he doesn't know it he can make me happy whenever I'm down. He's just so lively. I'm proud to be his partner.

_**Your greatest rival: **_

I really don't have a rival..

_**The person you envy the most…**_

Tezuka ever since we were small, Tezuka has always been good in tennis since we were small. But I don't envy him to the point of rivalry; Just a bit jealous. We all have our strengths right?

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

There are a lot of invitations. I don't know which one to comply first. I should get Eiji to help me plan…Just kidding.

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

None. I must set a good example for Eiji. Well..maybe there is this one time when me and coach Ryuzaki tricked him to lose his focus during our game of bowling…Sorry about the Inui Juice again Eiji….

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

Just once, when Eiji and me accidentally fought in the courts.

_**Have you secretly tried to mess up with your captain's name?**_

I have noticed that all these questions are ingredients for disaster

(A/N: I have nothing better to do with my life Oishi-san so please bear with my craziness)

No I believe Tezuka's decisions are for the best of the team.

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

Eiji? He likes….uhm…I don't know. Can the fact that he never lets go of his teddy bear when he sleeps count?

**_Defend Yourself: You are Seigaku no haha_**

Eiji: Seigaku no haha, Seigaku no haha!

**Oishi**: Okay fine! I can't defend myself from this. As the Fukubuchou, I need to keep all the children in line. Happy?

**Eiji and A/N**: Satisfied (with evil smirks on their faces.)

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Inui's drinks. I'm warning you they can kill. If you fear death, your fear on his drinks can exceed your fear of death.

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

We'll become the best doubles pair together Eiji…

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your time too Oishi-san. And because the two of you are so cooperative. We would like to offer you some drinks.

**Eiji:** Oh, boy thanks! I really need it after running all those laps

(Drinks the juice)

**Oishi**: um.. This is very tasty.. What do you call it?

**Eiji**: I'm feeling a bit sleepy…

**Oishi:** My eyes are getting heavy.. Wake me up later okay, Eiji?

**Eiji:** zzzzzzzz……..

**Inui:** So did it work?

**A/N**: Yes! See for yourself

**Inui**: You're good! So how long will it be before they wake up?

**A/N**: Two days. By the way Inui-san, thanks for the Aozu recipe.

---------------------------------

I would like to take this opportunity to endorse the Jirou's sleeping drink! Details are all in my website..just click on my URL and I tagged it as Jirou… hehehe (as evil as Inui…)


	3. Silver pair

Doubles tough love: Hyotei interview.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis okay…

**You can request on which doubles pair you would want to hear in this interview as well as the questions that are going to be asked. **

Click that review button waaaay down….scroll down….

And enjoy this crack..

_**Next up is the pair that I love, personally, the one and only SILVER PAIR!**_

(A/N: let's give them a round of applause)

_**Name:**_

Ohtori Choutaro

_**Describe Yourself: **_

Uhm…I am very religious and. what else can I say….

**Shishido:** Tell them that you're the best tennis player ever!

**Ohtori:** Shishido-san, with all due respect but please this is my interview.

**Shishido:** Okay, I'll come back later

Now where were we? Ah... yes like what Shishido-san said I play tennis with all my soul

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

He's like an older brother to me…he cares for me and we help each other in our playing style. Right now he is helping me to serve accurately..

**Shishido:** Is it my turn yet?

**Ohtori:** Shishido-san!

**Shishido:** Alright, alright. I'm leaving.

_**Your greatest rival: **_

Uhm… do I really have to answer?

**A/N:** Yes, you do…

**Ohtori**: But…

**A/N:** Don't worry we'll keep this data as confidential..(A/N: crosses fingers at the back)

**Ohtori:** Oh alright. Shishido-san

**Shishido**: Yes?

**Ohtori:** Shishido-san!

**Shishido**:But you called me right?

**Ohtori:** No! Please do leave right now

**Shishido**: Fine I'll leave.. Sheesh!

**_So what were you saying about Shishido-san?_**

No! no more

**A/N:** please…

**Ohtori:** Next, question please.

**_Fine then, the person you envy the most is…_**

Nobody. It isn't right to envy anyone in our religion.

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

With a girl? Uhm….

**Shishido**: Skip that question too..

**Ohtori:** Shishido-san!

**Shishido:** I'm just saying! Will you write this down too…Do not ever try dating Choutaro if you are related with either Gakuto or Atobe.

**Ohtori:** Shishido-san please

**Shishido:** Just saying

**A/N:** Shishido-san, one more extra appearance and we will cancel your interview.

**Shishido:** Fine this time I'll seriously leave and wait..

**_Now back to you Ohtori. The person you like to make fun of is…_**

Well I sometimes agree with everyone that Mukahi-sempai looks like a girl, but please be quiet about it.

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

I'll defy it for Shishido-san. Forgive me Atobe-buchou…

_**Why?**_

I really like him. Like what I said, he's like an older brother to me now.

_**You two are a new doubles pair right? What did you feel when they gave you the title 'Silver pair'?**_

It was cool! We were already recognized by people. We were thinking of bringing our title to the next level too.

**_Defend Yourself: You have a major crush on your sempai Shishido…_**

That's not true! I only see him as my brother ..eeew…yaoi?

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

God. And losing the regulars post with Shishido-san..

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

I know that Shishido-san is crushing on someone from my class because he always drops by my classroom.

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

(Gakuto plays a melodramatic tune in the background sitting beside the narrator)

Let's do our best in..sniff..(In tears already)..In every match..sniff..Shishido-san.

(Totally breaks down and cries while Gakuto laughs his head off and Yuushi cries with Choutaro).

**A/N:** Now, now Ohtori-san please stop crying…why are you crying anyway?

**Ohtori:** It's just that..sniff..we've been through many trials and at last were having an interview.

(After making Ohtori stop crying…)

_**Name:**_

Shishido Ryo

_**Describe Yourself: **_

I promised Ohtori to give up my ego..but maybe he can make an exception for this.. The future best man's doubles player ever! Bwahahaha! (Returns to normal)Okay..

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

He's too good to be true. I mean after he said that he was willing to give up his regular post for me.. I had an epiphany.

_**Your greatest rival: **_

So far..I want to reclaim my pride from my defeat from Tachibana. Then I'll get Atobe.

_**The person you envy the most…**_

(Places a hand on his chin to think) That would be Choutaro.. I don't know how he manages to stay too kind with all the egoistic persona around him and maintain a regular spot. Don't you wonder the same?

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

I have no time for such nonsense.. I need to focus on the game.

_**We all do wish you both a good luck on your matches.**_

**Shishido**: Thank you

**_So who is the person you like to make fun of?_**

Gakuto who else?

**Gakuto**: I heard that Yarou!

**Shishido**: So what? Your hairstyle is a disgrace to Hyotei

**Gakuto:** Look whose talking! You were the one who wears a longer hair than me before.

**Shishido:** And I've already cut it away

**Gakuto**: I'll get you for this…(turns away) Commoner!

**Shishido**: You little ….

**A/N**: I know you have your personal arguments but please let's focus on the interview

**Shishido**: Right! Sorry.

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

I wont if he keeps his distance from Choutaro..

_**What's it with you and Ohtori-san? You seem to be over protective of him.**_

Why wouldn't I? They might poison the mind of my Kohai. They were never good sempais anyway.

_**You two are a new doubles pair. What did you feel when they gave you the title 'Silver pair'?**_

I said 'Why'? They can call us the diamond pair instead! Maybe it was because of the necklace Choutaro always wears…

**_Defend Yourself: You are Hyotei's mascot_**

I am WHAT? Who said that? I'll pound him to death if I found out whoever that is..

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Losing Choutaro…

_**Why?**_

You wouldn't want to loose your best friend right?

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

I know that Choutaro secretly goes out with Yuushi to watch movies. That brat.

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

_(Yuushi plays the melodramatic tune again as background)_

Teme! Shut that up! I'm trying to do the interview here!

We'll let's just do our best in our matches.

I said shut that up!

_(Chases Gakuto who was carrying the radio)_


	4. MaruiJackal Pair

**Doubles tough love: Rikkai Interview.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis okay…**

Here I thought of doing a warm up fic to get me charged up to continue with love in the tennis court… you can request on which doubles pair you would want to hear in this interview as well as the questions that are going to be asked.

I do hope you like it…

If ever you don't click that review button waaaay down….scroll down….

So I'm doing the Marui/Jackal pair first. This will be the first time that I'll be writing about the Rikkai boys so forgive me If ever I'm going to get some data wrong.

To all the Rikkai fans I'm very sorry!

Oh and I would like to thank all the people who helped me out with the Rikkai episodes. I reserved all that for the Platinum pair. (Curse that anime episodes…taking too long to buff)

Any way here goes nothing…..

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**For today's interview, I have especially invited a co-host with me. Presenting Jirou Akutagawa of Hyotei Gakuen..**_

**_Jirou: _**Zzzzzz….

_**Apparently my co-host is still asleep. So we will proceed with today's interview with Rikkaidai Fuzoku's resident tensai, Marui Bunta.**_

**Jirou:** What? Marui?

**A/N:** Yes Marui Bunta, Akutagawa-san

**Jirou:** Wow!

_**Ah okei ready Marui?**_

**Marui:** Why is he here?

**A/N:** People requested it and I can't help it. So let's proceed.

_**Name:**_

Marui Bunta

**Jirou:** See! Just hearing his name is sugoi!

**A/N:** Jirou, behave.

**_Now, Describe Yourself: _**

**Jirou:** He's the greatest tensai ever! And he has all these cool moves like the Tightrope walk and..and..

**A/N:** Jirou can you let Marui answer the question?

**Jirou:** Oh, Sorry Marui-kun.

I am the great tensai of Rikkaidai. Irresistibly cute and adorable.. What else… um sugar addict?

**Jirou:**Yeah! Yeah! He's a sugar addict too!

**Marui:** Reporter, why did you even bring him here?

**A/N:** Oh…ah..well, haha. Next question.

_(Jirou is now trying to get really close with Marui)_

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

He's bald, Brazilian and is always ignored. In tennis, he really has a strong defense that is impossible to break! He is such a great partner.

**Jirou:** Can you play against me one more time Marui-kun?

**Marui:** Not now Akutagawa.

_**Your greatest rival: **_

Most probably, Yukimura-buchou. He really is talented but I'm better..

**Jirou:** What? It's not me? Why not me? _(Now shaking Marui)_

**Marui:** _(Though a little annoyed, he is trying to ignore Jirou)_

**_Really? Therefore, the person you envy the most would probably be…_**

Yukimura too! Will you quit shaking me, Akutagawa? Or else this gum will stick to your hair.

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

Of course..NOT. Hahaha…Akutagawa, will you stop that! it's….hahaha…tickling me..hahaha…

_(Jirou was poking Marui's side)_

**A/N:** Jirou, can you behave yourself? Here I'll let you ask the next question for Marui.

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

Either one of Haru or Yagyuu, sometimes my baldy partner Jackal. But the funniest one would probably be Yagyuu because he's so different in the court and in real life. He can actually faint while standing up! And that's not even normal!

**Jirou:** Really? He can do that. I can fall asleep anywhere!

**A/N:** Jirou the next question…

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

We're a team! Why would I? When it comes to doing "things" that can probably cause chaos and destruction, you should probably look for Akaya to come up with it and Yagyuu to support it, Renji to whip it up, Niou to plan it, Sanada tries to stop it and Yukimura to laugh it all out when all else fails. Why am I not in it? I'm a good boy.

**Jirou:** I thought that you'd be the one who could think up with these kind of things Marui, 'coz you're a tensai.

**Marui:** Ah..But..I.. Alright I'll admit it! I gave Akaya all those ideas! Those pranks and the booby traps Akaya placed all over the court was my idea.

**Sanada:** Marui, remind me that I assigned you laps after your interview.

**Marui:** But..but..It's all their fault!

**A/N:** Okay, calm down Marui Next question Jirou..

**_Defend Yourself: You are a sugar demon._**

Who said that I am a sugar demon? I am so not a sugar demon. I eat sweets for tensai purposes but I am not…I'll repeat, NOT a sugar demon.

**_Jirou: _**Yeah! He isn't a sugar demon. He just happens to be very high with sugar and he gets so hype.

**Marui:** Wait, you're making it sound like the bottomline is I am a sugar demon.

**Jirou: **I didn't say anything.

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Ghosts…yes that would probably be it…Ghosts.

**Jirou:** Really? You're afraid of ghosts? Atobe is afraid of frogs!

**Marui:** Really? (_Shaking his head in disbelief)_ Atobe Keigo? The Atobe Keigo is afraid of frogs. Sanada should know this! _(Still muttering the words afraid of frogs)_

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

His hair should have grown by now so he constantly shaves it whenever he sees a hair popping out of his shiny egghead.

**Jirou:** Hahaha that's a good one Marui. You know what Atobe shaves his armpit too! You should see how clean it is when we go swimming.

**A/N:** Next question Jirou.

_(Marui still has his mouth wide open because of the secrets Jirou was revealing)_

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

Ummm…don't ever change? He won't probably be.

**Marui:** Really Akutagawa? Atobe is doing all those?

**Jirou:** zzzzz……

**Marui:** Oy Akutagawa, wake up! _(Prods Jirou to wake him up)._

**A/N:** I'll leave the two of you there.

**Sanada:** Marui, you still have those laps to run!

**Marui:** Yeah but I just learned something about Atobe Keigo from this guy! Hey, wake up!

**Sanada:** I don't need your excuses, Run!

_**Next in our interview is Kuwahara Jackal.**_

_**Name:**_

Kuwahara Jackal

_**Describe Yourself: **_

I am Brazilian… but everybody knows that already

**A/N:** Hey is that a puppy?

**Jackal:** Can you please pay attention

**A/N:** Sorry…

_**Tell us something about your partner:**_

Uhm…He's sugar high? And sometimes naughty but he's fine.

_**Your greatest rival: **_

Sanada-fukubuchou. He's strong and scary…

**Sanada:** Were you saying something about me, Jackal?

**Jackal:** Nothing

**Sanada:** And suddenly, I thought someone was talking..

**Jackal:** Uhm.. That was me.

**Sanada:** Whatever. But seriously I thought someone was talking…

**_Since you are always ignored, who is the person that you envy the most?_**

Uhm…Yukimura-buchou. He's like a superstar that always gets the attention of everyone. You can always feel his presence.

**A/N:** That was so touching _(in tears)_

**Jackal:** What is touching? I never said anything dramatic.

**A/N:** Oh it's the drama CD. I was listening to the dialogues. Really Mr. Kuwahara, you should let people feel your presence more.

**Jackal:** Ah.. Okay….

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

Say What? A date? No way! Well maybe yes.. but when the time comes. Right now I'm focusing on the tournaments and school..

**A/N:** zzzzzzzz….Oh where were we? Oh yes..

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

Ah…..I don't want to end up with the same punishment as Marui so I'll keep quiet.

_**But no one will get mad because it is a part of our interview.**_

Well he's not around so it's safe. I like to make fun of my English teacher. He has this strange English accent. Really, you'll laugh when you hear.

_**Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

Uhmmm…not yet. Or maybe once when he asked me to run 20 laps and I ran 15 instead…

**Sanada:** Oh really? You'll have to answer to Yukimura for that one.

**Jackal:** Sanada, I was just kidding!

**_Defend Yourself: Your real name is not Jackal, it's JACKET?_**

Huh? It says so typewritten in black and white, my name is Jackal Kuwahara, Not Jacket! Why does everybody get it wrong?

**Akaya:** Hey Jacket-sempai, have you seen my Jackal? Oh wait, that was mixed up!

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Renji's creepy data research and his friend Inui's juice. Scary juice_..(Shivers)_

**A/N: **Really? You have tried one already?

**Jackal:** The whole team did and they needed to send Yukimura-buchou to the emergency room.

_**What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

He admires Jirou Akutagawa of Hyotei in return…Hehehe.. And they thought I know nothing Haha!

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

I have nothing to say…well maybe be careful of the sugar…

_**Thank you very much for your cooperation people. Now it is time to run your laps.**_

_**Oh I just remembered! Would you like to drink before you run?**_

**Jackal:** What is this tea?

**A/N:** Yeah.. Somewhat like that,…c'mon drink up!

**Jackal:** Okay. (Drinks the juice) Hey this is tasty! Can I have some…./Bang!/..zzzzzzzzzz

**Sanada:** Where is Jackal?

**Jackal:** zzzzzzzz

**Yukimura:** Are you sure, he's somewhere here?

**Jackal:** zzzzzzzz

**Sanada:** I am dead sure. And if we find him, start interrogating him okay?

**Jackal:** zzzzzzzzz

**Sanada:** Marui! Quit prodding that narcoleptic and start with your laps!

**Marui:** But….

**Yukimura:** You better start running Marui before daddy gets mad.

**Sanada:** Say What?

------------------------------------------------

I can't do anything correctly here so….hahaha…And I'm telling you people this mixture featured here really works! If you're mad that I brought Jirou along…type it in the reviews. I swear that I'll be uploading the platinum pair next and that Tango pair.

Thank you for the reviews. The other requests here came from my friends. Thank you fwends.

and the reviews..Thank you reviewers...I updated the Question for the other pairs too.. so enjoy...


	5. Platinum Pair

Doubles tough love: Rikkaidai Fuzoku Interview (Because you asked for it)

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis okay…**

**You can request on which doubles pair you would want to hear in this interview as well as the ****questions**** that are going to be asked. **

And don't forget…

And enjoy this crack..

Next up is the interview of the most notorious pair tennis Doubles has ever seen….Dan dan dan dan! The Platinum Pair (Kyah kyah kyah! We all love them so Much!!!).

-------------------------------------------------

_**Ah.. And once again it is interview time live in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, where everyone is still training so hard.**_

_**Now Yagyuu, shall we start? Niou is still missing though…**_

_**Name:**_

Yagyuu Hiroshi

_**Describe Yourself: **_

I am called the gentleman….

_**Oh really?**_

Yes really, I don't have an idea why though.

_**Oh I see. Next question, tell us something about your partner:**_

Uhm.. He is a very observant person that can sometimes get really annoying for the team. He just happens to notice everything.

_**Uh…okay**_, _**Your greatest rival alive… **_

That's a hard one. Uhm..let me think…Ah…Marui? Yeah that's right Marui.

_**Huh? Marui Bunta? As in the sugar plum demon Marui Bunta?!**_

Yeah.

_**Why? Of all people why him? Shocking…**_

Well, it all started during my first day in the tennis club. Every after practice, it will either be vice-captain or captain, who would treat us out for snacks. And so that is when it started. Niou took me along to eat with the team. Yukimura-buchou asked me what I liked to eat and so I chose a double sundae sandwich and That Marui ate my double sundae sandwich as soon as it sat on the table. And since then every after practice, we compete who is able to eat the most sweets.

_**Uh weird but…fine. The person you envy the most is Marui Bunta as well?**_

No no. Rivalry and envy are two different things. The person I envy? As a gentleman I don't have one.

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

Unfortunately, no I haven't.

_**But some of the members of the club said that you went out with a girl the other day.**_

(Yagyuu blushing) Those meddling ignorant that was Buchou!

_**Eh? Really? (then why are you blushing?)**_

_**The person you like to make fun of is…**_

I don't know. Whose the funniest guy around? (looks at the tennis courts) Jackal?

_**Next question: Have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

No way Buchou's too nice to defy. Sanada, now that is the person everyone in this club never follows.. I think..or is it just Niou?

_**Defend Yourself: You transferred to the tennis team because you were falling apart in golf.**_

May I ask the source of this ridiculous belief? I can show that mindless wall of graffiti that I am functional in both tennis and golf.

_**(take note:It is bad to humiliate Yagyuu) **_

_**What is your greatest fear?**_

Everyone has his or her own fears. It would be man enough for a man to admit his weaknesses.

_**Very inspiring Yagyuu. So, what is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

He likes going to the mall after practice to play in the arcade where he totally rules over the UFO catcher. Finally, I was able to get it out of my chest. Furthermore, he loves plushies.

_**Anything you want to say to your partner?**_

Can I have the stuffed animal that you caught yesterday?

_**Thank you very much for your cooperation Mr. Hiroshi Can you please look for your partner?**_

Yagyuu: Oi Niou! Where have you gone to?

Niou: Oh, some of the tennis balls-.

Yagyuu: What are you doing?! We have an interview today and you're out there picking balls?!

Niou: But I can't leave the balls lying around you know.

Yagyuu: That is first year duty. Stop being bashful and get your butt over here.

Niou: Coming, coming.

(Niou sits on the chair while scratching the back of his head)

_**Hello Niou-san! Shall we start? **_

Niou: Sure.

_**Name:**_

Niou Masaharu but everyone calls me Masataru. Akaya gave me that nickname.

_**Oh, how interesting. Now,Describe Yourself:**_

I am the number one coolest person here in Rikkai (model poses with sparkling smile) and I am a keen observer.

Oh. Hey Ms. Reporter, why do you have a mole by your ears?

_**Niou we have to focus on you not me!**_ _**Now,**_ _**tell us something about your partner:**_

Well I recruited him that's for sure. And he's a funny guy hahaha. Oh, he's a total sucker for plushies; especially for duck stuff toys. He loves to take a video of the team during outings and he brushes his tongue first before his teeth.

_**You really are a keen observer**_. _**Your greatest rival?**_

Eh..that Yagyuu Hiroshi, always stealing my beautiful spotlight. We are supposed to be partners you know, and then he was suddenly becoming the pack leader- in our case the pair leader.

_**And so, the person you envy the most is…**_

Renji Yanagi.

_**Eh? Renji? Why?**_

His data keeps on messing up with my style. The cool Niou Masaharu style. (and Niou poses more cool poses). Ne? don't you think so?

_**Have you ever gone on a date?**_

EH!! Date? What the heck are you talking about? Haven't you noticed all the dilemmas I am experiencing now in the team and I have time to date a girl? Yes I did go out yesterday with someone from my class.

_**Ahhh…okay.The person you like to make fun of is…**_

Ha! You don't need to ask that one anymore. Isn't it obvious that I like to play with Jackal? He is mine and Yagyuu's little toy. While Akaya is our teddy bear and Sanada is the perfect person to annoy. Anymore questions?

_**How about the other members of the team? **_

First years are the trendy slave of the 3rd years. But I prefer enslaving Akaya and Marui whenever they lose a match.

Marui: What did you say?!

Niou: I said I love enslaving you and Aka-chan over there. You make a cute family with Jackal you know?

Marui: Why you little…

Niou: Look who's little? You're smaller than I am. Actually, Aka-chan can catch up with your height now. Then you're going to be Rikkai Dai's smallest tennis regular.

Marui: Yeah right! Like who's the one talking? You can't even make a cake? And who is The one who always asks for the answers in assignments? Furthermore, You still haven't returned the money you borrowed from me 2 years ago!! I tell you two years!!!

_**Jackal, please drag your partner away from my wonderful interview with Mr. Masaharu.**_

(Jackal drags away the furious Marui who was still shouting "two years with interest")

_**Okay, back to the interview, have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?**_

Once, uhm twice, stepping out of the line a few times. Oh to heck with defying him. He allows anything as long as we work hard, practice, never violate the rules of the court and win! We can be rascals for all he cares. Sanada just acts like a mother all the time whenever buchou is out in the hospital.

_**Defend Yourself: You are a nosy wolf… **_

Hn. .I already know who said that, Marui right? I know what he's up to whenever he enters his room and the locker room hehe. I know your dirty little secret! (Niou shouts after Marui in the courts)

Marui: HE HAS EYES at THE BACK OF HIS HORNS!!!

_**Okay, okay enough with the bickering. What is your greatest fear?**_

Everyone has his or her own fears. It would be man enough for a man to admit his weaknesses.

_**Yagyuu just answered the same thing.**_

Well I taught him that one too.

_**Whatever you say Niou. What is the secret that you know about your partner?**_

We'll I already told you he is a sucker for plushies. And he brushes his tongue before his teeth. Oh I just remembered! He keeps a dirty sock in his locker. I think he wore that sock when he won his first golf tournament years back.

Wanna hear more secrets? I know Sanada's.

_**Tempting but I don't have much time, last question. Anything you want to say to your partner?**_

Clean that sock already! Yukimura never uses the clubhouse to change anymore because that old sock of yours already smells like a dead rat! And Marui doesn't notice it anyhow…hehe.. Throw it in his locker or give it to me I'll do it.

_**Ahh..Thank you very much for your great cooperation Platinum pair.**_

_**And there you have it folks! The Platinum pair of Rikkaidai who knows a lot of things. Next time we will try setting up an interesting interview with our most awaited Tango pair..**_


	6. Tango pair

**Doubles tough love: Hyotei interview.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis okay…

You can request on which doubles pair you would want to hear in this interview including the questions that you want to ask them.

**WARNING:** Legal doubles pair only as seen in any prince of tennis manga, episode, movie, OVA, just don't make your own pairings…

I do hope you like it…

If ever this does not please you in any particular way, just click that review button waaaay down….scroll down

_**

* * *

**_

**Sanada:** What is with the name Tango pair?

**Atobe:** Ore-sama is confused as to why he is doing an interview with a guy he never gets along with.

**Sanada:** Well I am more confused because I am paired up with you.

**Atobe: **I am willing to pay any amount Ms. Reporter, just get me out this interview

_(Tied up in a chair together with Sanada)_

_Hehe, The truth can never be bought by money especially when it is about the two of you._

_Since you are tied up together, shall I ask you together then? just so we can get this over with as quickly as possible._

**Sanada:** The quicker the better

**Atobe:** Ore-sama orders you to untie me!! Shishido! Oshitari! Untie me!

_Let's start then_

_Name:_

Sanada Genichiro

Atobe Keigo. Where Keigo means respect! Untie Ore-sama!

_Describe Yourself: _

**Sanada:** I am cute, …

_(Everybody is wearing a shocked look)_

_(Apparently, the cause of this mischievous act was the Trickster, Niou Masaharu. By placing a small speaker underneath Sanada's seat, he was able to change his answer by imitating his voice.)_

**Atobe**: How "humil"iating of you to say that you are cute.

**Sanada **_(still in a shocked state)_: I didn't say anything like that! I said…

**Niou:** I prefer Yukimura's hot body than your strong biceps.

**Sanada **_(covering his mouth):…_That's a LIE! I can never…

**Niou:** Call you honey-bunny in front of all these people.

_Okay! Now we all have proof that you are homo. How about you, Atobe?_

**Atobe:** Well everybody knows that I am rich, sexy, talented and …

**Niou:** I prefer Tezuka's hot body then this guy over here.

**Atobe:** No! I…

**Niou:** Cannot sleep if I am not cuddling the wawa Sanada gave me.

_Interesting homo pair._

**Sanada and Atobe**: I AM NOT A HOMO!!!

_Very well then, tell us something about your partner:_

**Sanada: **You need not ask. He is annoying and…

**Niou:** I love him

_Is that so?_

**Sanada: **No! I didn't…

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about you Atobe-san? Do you see Sanada-san the way he sees you?_

**Niou: **Yes

**Atobe: **That was not me talking! That voice is light years different from ore-sama's voice!

_We know Homo pair, we know. Next, who is your greatest rival_?

**Atobe and Sanada: **Duh? Tezuka of course!

_The person you envy the most…_

**Atobe:** I don't envy anyone! Why should I?

**Sanada: **There is no reason to envy anyone around me. I'll be able to beat them anyways.

_So you are barbaric homos then?_

**Sanada and Atobe: **I already told you I am not a homo!!

_The person you like to make fun of is…_

**Sanada:** That's hard

**Atobe: **Come to think of it, that is a hard question… Very well then, Shishido or Echizen. That little brat…

**Niou:** I have the hots for him too you know?

**Sanada**: Aha..

_So Sanada-san, have you ever tried defying the orders of your captain?_

**Sanada: **Never in my entire life will I betray the trust Yukimura has given me because…

**Niou:** A noble samurai cannot disappoint his wife.

_Oh yeah this is juicy news._

_Sanada-san, Have you secretly tried to mess up with your captain's name?_

**Sanada: **I told you already…

**Niou:** a noble samurai cannot disappoint his wife!

**Sanada:** Will you stop doing that Atobe!

**Atobe:** Ore-sama is not doing anything..

**Sanada:** Then who is changing my answers?!

**Atobe:** I am not good with that voice acting stuff. If ever I am, I shouldn't be playing tennis then.

_Okay let's wrap this bickering up with what is the secret that you know about your partner?_

**Sanada: **I don't know anything! Ask Renji.

**Renji (passing by)**: I'm a genius not a snooper..

**Atobe: **I don't care about this person.

_Okay, Defend Yourself, I am not a homo_

**Atobe and Sanada**: I am absolutely…

**Niou and Shishido**: A HOMO!!!

_Okay that question was pointless…_

**Sanada:** No wait! I didn't say that!

**Atobe:** If Ore-sama finds you, whoever you are, you had better have a visa to travel out of this country!

_What is your greatest fear?_

**Sanada:** Uhm…

**Niou**: Cockroaches

_How about you Atobe?_

**Atobe**: Ore-sama is

**Shishido:** Afraid of beautiful women

**Atobe:** Ore-sama is not afraid of beautiful women

_But you just said that…_

**Atobe**: I am absolutely going to kill you, whoever you are!

_**Anything you want to say to your partner.**_

**Sanada:** I have nothing to say to this person

**Atobe**: Nothing at all. This is a waste of Ore-sama's time!

_Guys you can untie them now!_

**Sanada**: If you will all excuse me, I will find the culprit of this stupid prank.

**Atobe**: I won't bother doing that. I need my phone. I need to call the FBI…

_And so that is it pansit (noodles). We can now safely conclude that, as wild as they may seem, the HOMO pair are tamed kittens._

**Sanada and Atobe:** I AM NOT, REPEAT, NOT A HOMO!!!!

_Synchro…_

* * *

_SOrry if this chapter took so long to finish.._

_But i do hope you will enjoy this chapter too. yes i know, there is too much yaoi._

_but the review is very much appreciated and thank you for taking the risk of reading this as well._


End file.
